1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display devices may be capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes. Such display devices may include, for example, a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display device.